Typically, apart from cushions if used, an Adirondack chair is made predominantly from wooden boards and other wooden pieces or from synthetic materials, such as polymeric materials. Typically, such a chair has a fixed seat. It is known for such a chair to have a reclinable back and a simple mechanism to enable the reclinable back to pivot downwardly and backwardly, either between an upright position and a reclining position or between an upright position and a selected one of two or more reclining positions. This invention has resulted from efforts to improve such a mechanism for an Adirondack chair.